Inner Wolf
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Matt finds himself imprinted to a beautiful brunette boy from school, and tries to keep from crossing lines he never even knew existed. Yamachi, Taito, mpreg. Rated M for language and later content. I own nothing but the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here's another Yamachi fic! I like this pairing. It's so cute! All from Matt's POV. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 1

Padding through the quiet forest, away from the city, I made my way through the brush to my favorite place, the cliffs. Once a week I would go there to gaze at the moon for an hour, and then head home. When I got there, I sat at the grassy edge, the moonlight turning my blonde fur silver and making my deep blue eyes shine. Sighing heavily, I thought about my current situation.

I was starting my first day of high school tomorrow, and I wasn't too happy about it. My adoptive parents had decided that they couldn't keep home schooling me, so I now have to start going to public school. They had informed me a month ago, and tomorrow was the first day of classes. I wasn't happy about it, especially considering I'd been an antisocial person most of my life. My younger brother was more social than me, and had been going to public school most of his life. I had attended third grade as a kid, but my adoptive parents pulled me out when I started to become violent with other kids that picked on me. We moved after that to another city.

But now I had to go back into public school, this one being a high school, and it was gonna be tough, especially because I was so antisocial. Fortunately, even though my brother is younger, T.K. should be able to keep me company when we're at lunch. I won't be completely alone.

"Matt?" I looked over my shoulder to see a smaller blonde wolf with sky blue eyes padding over to join me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy," I snorted, looking back up at the moon.

"Look, I know Mom and Dad are putting you in public school, but it won't be too bad as long as you do well with grades and try to make some friends," he assured me. "Besides, you've got me to support you, and Kari, too."

"Right…" I mumbled, sighing. Kari was T.K.'s girlfriend that he had imprinted on a year ago. She was nice and even knew about T.K. and my being human/wolf hybrids. She wasn't afraid of us, and she still loved T.K., no matter what. In fact, the fact that he could turn into a big blonde wolf endeared her to him that much more.

"Come on, let's go home. We need to get some sleep before tomorrow morning," T.K. urged, and I nodded once before he turned and ran back to our home near the edge of the forest with me following close behind. When we got close, we shifted back, and my brother and I went inside to our bedrooms, bidding each other goodnight before disappearing into our rooms. My ears, alert as always, popped back up from being camouflaged in my messy hair once I was in the safety of my room with the door shut. Even my tail wagged slightly as I thought about not being alone. What? I'm a wolf hybrid. We're pack animals, which means we don't always like to be alone. That lone wolf thing? It's pretty much bullshit. Ugh, too much thinking, and not enough sleep. Time for bed.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Ugh, why does school have to be so early?" I grumbled as I walked alongside T.K.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone out to the cliff last night," my brother chuckled. He was lucky. He didn't have to hide his ears amongst his hair like I have to because he wears a hat all the time. Smirking, I ruffled his hair and ears beneath his hat, making him squeak in surprise. T.K. swatted my hands away, glaring at me playfully. "Don't do that!"

"Just messing with ya, little brother," I grinned, and then we met up with Kari in front of her apartment complex as planned.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile. "Tai already went on ahead for soccer practice this morning."

"Who's Tai?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's my big brother. He's actually in all of your classes, so he'll probably be the one to show you around the school this week," Kari explained. "After all, you can't sniff your way around there." She giggled at her remark.

"Yeah, trust me, I tried," T.K. grinned.

"And I found you on your first day of classes, lost like a puppy," the brunette girl laughed.

"Ha! Seriously?" I barked a laugh, and she nodded. I looked at T.K. with a teasing glint in my eyes. "No wonder you like her so much. She teases you as much as I do!"

"Shut up…" T.K. grumbled, blushing.

"Be nice, you two," Kari chided. "Besides, we're at the school. Come on, we'll take you to the front office, Matt." And with that, she and T.K. led me to the office, where I told them my name, and they called someone to have my guide come to the office.

"Sounds like Tai's gonna be your guide, Matt," T.K. told me once the lady who had made the call turned away. "Well, Kari and I gotta go to class. Behave, and try not to be too antisocial!" he called over his shoulder as he and Kari left, arm in arm.

"See ya, T.K.!" I waved, and waited patiently for this Tai kid to show up. When a pair of footsteps approached, my ears twitched ever-so-slightly at the sound. Not enough to be noticeable, which was good.

"Hey, your name's Matt Ishida, right?" the owner of the voice asked, and I cracked one eye open to look at him, not really making eye contact. A boy my age with wild brown hair and eyes was standing in front of me, watching me with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're Tai, right?" I assumed. He looked at me, puzzled.

"How'd ya know?"

"Kari told me you'd probably end up being my guide for school," I explained in a soft voice.

"Oh, so _you're_ Matt, T.K.'s older brother, huh? Nice to finally meet you!" Tai smiled, and held his hand out to shake it, but I just stared at his hand. Eventually, he pulled his hand back, his expression a little awkward. "Well, anyway, let's get going to our first class, shall we? It's just over this way. You're good with gym, right?"

"Let's just say I run a lot," I stated dismissively. Hell, it's partially true! The wolf part in me allows me to have greater speed, strength, stamina, and endurance than normal humans.

"Well, I hope for your sake that the coach never makes you run laps in class. He'll push you until your legs give out," Tai joked. I smirked internally; I highly doubt it.

"What would make him make me run laps?" I questioned, deciding to test my theory.

"Mainly if you're late for gym or if you refuse to participate," he told me. "Don't do it, trust me. Hey, you can swim, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I said warily, narrowing my eyes.

"Because we're going to be swimming today in gym," the brunette informed me. Immediately, my pupils dilated with fear, and I scowled. I can't be discovered as a wolf hybrid, not at all! If I were to swim, even in trunks, the others would see my tail and ears in the water.

"Uhh…" I uttered intelligently. "I can't. I'm not exactly comfortable around others in the water…"

"Why?"

"I'm just not!" I spat. "I'll run laps instead."

"Okay, okay. Relax, man. It's your funeral," he muttered, folding his hands behind his head as he walked. "Anyway, good luck running laps. Also, just a side note, everyone's gonna have to watch you as you run."

I said nothing, just glared at the floor as we walked. When we arrived at the gym, the coach approached me when I just stood there outside the locker rooms, refusing to change into swim trunks and swim.

"Why aren't you going into the locker room and changing?" he demanded of me.

"I don't want to swim," I replied coolly.

"Either swim or run laps until I say so, punk," the coach ordered. By this time, everyone who had already changed was watching us.

"I'll take the laps," I decided, and I swear, a vein popped out on the coach's forehead.

"Get running!" he barked, and I obeyed, easily running 60 laps in about 30 minutes. Everyone that was watching stared at me, shocked, when the coach finally called me over. I walked over, barely fazed by all the running. "Are you willing to be on our track team, Mr. Ishida?" Thinking about it for a moment, I decided to go for it. Maybe it'll be good for me and I'll make some friends…

"Sure," I agreed. "And just call me Matt."

"Sounds good to me, Matt," the coach laughed, and turned to everyone else. "Get in the pool, everyone, and start your exercises!" The class quickly scrambled to the pool, and he turned back to look at me. "You don't have to swim. You've earned it."

"Thanks, Coach," I nodded.

"Go on off for your next class. That is, unless you need to wait for someone?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Tai Kamiya. It's my first day," I answered. The older man stared at me, surprised.

"This is your first day in school and you're already this good at running?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I go out and run through the woods behind my family's house sometimes," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. Hey, I wasn't lying at least.

"Well, keep up the good work, Matt," he advised, and I nodded.

"Will do." When I finished speaking, the coach left to the pool, barking orders at students in the pool. I noticed Tai as he swam about, doing his exercises, and thought to myself, _Hopefully they'll be finished soon, and then I can get to class and possibly sit by myself…_

My little hope was granted, and the coach ended class early. Tai climbed out of the pool, shaking out his mane of hair, and then toweled off as he went into the boys' locker room. I stood patiently by the doors to the locker rooms, waiting for the brunette to come out. When he did, he grinned widely at me.

"Dude, that was amazing!" he cried out, thumping me on the back. I jerked forward, but glared back at him when I recovered from the thumping.

"Don't do that," I growled, but he seemed unfazed.

"All right, I won't, but man, you really have a talent for running!" he praised. "No one's ever stood up to the coach like that and walked away, so what you did was pretty impressive."

"I just have a lot of endurance," I muttered as Tai led me to our next class. "So, what's our next class?"

"Oh, it's art. As long as you can draw, you'll be fine," the brunette assured me as we walked.

"I can draw," I confirmed when he looked back at me for an answer. In my mind, I cackled evilly. I can definitely draw, and I'm damn good at it, too. I even play guitar, so that's gonna be fun when we get to music class. Speaking of which, I hope they have a guitar in the room that I can play…

By the time we were all settled in the art room, the bell was about to ring and everyone in the class was piling in. I pulled out my sketchbook, beginning to draw myself in wolf form, but with angel wings. The picture featured my inner wolf soaring along a night sky past the moon. I became aware of someone looking over my shoulder, and I turned to glare at the offender, who was none other than Tai. He quickly looked away, blushing, when I did.

"Do you mind?" I growled.

"Sorry, it's just…you're a really good artist," the brunette mumbled. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to my drawing.

"Hey, would you like to join me and my friends at lunch today?" Tai suddenly offered.

"Why would I want to do that?" I replied without looking at him.

"Well, Kari and T.K. will be there, and I thought you'd like to meet my other friends, that's all," he said.

"…Fine. I'll go, but only because my brother is gonna be there," I muttered.

"You know, it's not exactly good for you to remain so antisocial," he told me, and I whipped my head up to death-glare at him. When I looked into his eyes, however, the crude remark I had on the tip of my tongue vanished, and a jolt of an emotion I couldn't quite identify rushed through me. Nothing felt the same, and I didn't know why. And then, I passed out.

A/N: And there's the end of chapter 1! Also, I'll continue this later. R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now to continue from the end of Chapter 1! What happened to Matt? Read and find out already! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 2

When I finally came to, struggling against the heavy feeling of unconsciousness, it was to my brother, Kari, and Tai whispering worriedly. It was sunset outside, judging by the amount of light filtering through the window. Groaning softly, I put my hand on the back of my head, feeling a throbbing pain there. Must have been from when I hit the floor…

"He's awake!" T.K. gasped, and the others looked at me when they heard him. The younger blonde rushed to my side, hugging me firmly around my middle. "Dammit, Yamato, don't scare me like that!"

"Big brother, let's leave them be for a little bit," Kari told Tai in a low voice, and even though I didn't look at him, I could feel the brunette's gaze on me as he followed his sister out.

"Where am I, T.K.?" I asked, my ears perking up and out of my hair now that Kari and Tai were gone. I realized I was in my bedroom.

"You're home," he answered. "Tai and Kari help me get you home. What happened, Matt? It's not like you to pass out randomly."

"When does anyone normally pass out randomly?" I retorted with a slight grin. But then I became serious. "I honestly don't know what happened. I was in art class, and Tai was trying to get me to join him and his friends for lunch. Then he mentioned you'd be there with Kari, and when I agreed, he said something about how I shouldn't be so antisocial, but when I looked at him to snap back, I felt some weird emotion I can't really name flood me, and then I passed out." T.K.'s expression became deeply concentrated then, and after a few minutes, he spoke up.

"Did you look him in the eyes, Yamato?" he questioned, brows still furrowed in thought. Uh-oh… When he calls me "Yamato", he's deadly serious.

"Um, yeah, why?" I said, my ears flattening out to the sides in confusion and worry.

"Because I think you imprinted on Tai," he answered slowly. My eyes widened in horror at this. That's not possible. It _can't_ be!

"WHAT?!" I all but shrieked. Remembering that the apparent object of my inner wolf's affections and his sister were outside my room, though, I hissed, "How is that possible?!"

"It's not impossible, Yamato," he reminded me, and I remembered how sometimes it could happen.

"I don't even know him!" I snapped, becoming more and more agitated with this information the longer it ran through my mind.

"It doesn't matter, though. It was the same way with me and Kari, except I didn't pass out. I just felt really woozy. This must mean your love for him runs deep," T.K. told me. I growled under my breath, feeling my inner wolf's desire to emerge.

"Get him out now, T.K.," I ordered. "I'm about to shift, and I don't want to hurt anyone." My brother nodded urgently, and he quickly left my room to tell Tai to leave. Politely, of course, but Kari insisted on staying, so Tai decided not to budge. I snarled and clutched at my head as I tried to reign in my emotions and the urge to shift, but it was a miserable attempt. With a howl, I shifted, and then leapt through the window, shattering it. I landed outside with a thump, and then fled into the woods, fighting my wolf the whole way to the cliffs. He wanted to go back and see Tai, whereas I wanted to get as far away as possible from the brunette boy.

"Matt!" I heard the bark of my brother a few minutes later as I ran, and I even heard Kari's voice calling out to me, too.

"Matt! It's okay! He doesn't know!" she shouted, and I realized she must be riding on T.K.'s back. I slowed to a trot, letting T.K. and Kari catch up with me as I continued to make my way to the cliffs. I needed to howl to the moon. Whether or not I had company didn't matter.

"Hey, we didn't tell him, just kinda told him to go home when we heard the crash," the smaller blonde wolf assured me as he walked alongside me. "He's on his way home now. He didn't want to leave Kari behind, but she promised him I would bring her home safely, so he went home."

"Don't worry, Matt," Kari murmured, petting my shoulder lightly. "Tai's a great brother to me, and I know he'll be a great boyfriend for you. He'll accept you as you are, I promise."

I didn't say anything to that, seeing as I couldn't. She didn't understand me when I was in wolf form. T.K., yes, but that's because she's the object of his imprinting. A sudden sense of fear gripped my chest tightly, even though there was no danger around, and I looked about, a whine emerging from my muzzle.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Kari asked, and looked to T.K.

"Something's wrong. I feel fear in my heart," I told him, and he translated to Kari.

"Tai's in trouble, then!" my brother barked urgently, and I started to turn to find him. "Matt, follow your instincts. They'll lead you to him."

"Thanks, T.K.," I nodded, and ran off as fast as I could, increasing my speed even more when that fear in my chest turned into terror.

I heard a scream of pure, unmasked fear and horror right as I emerged from the forest, and located the source: an alley about 40 yards away. Snarling ferociously, I stormed into the alley, scaring the living shit out of the people in it, including Tai, who was tied up with a belt and cornered by a guy with his pants around his ankles. Oh _FUCK_ no. They won't even _touch_ a single hair on his head!

I barked and snarled at the men who were gonna rape Tai, the fur on the back of my neck rising with my rage. One made a move forward with a gun, but I swiftly whipped my head over in his direction and clamped my jaws down on his arm, making him drop his gun. I proceeded to kill the four men in the alley that were going to harm Tai, and when I finished, I slowly approached him, my tail wagging when he started to shake with fear. I was trying too show him I wouldn't hurt him, and I wanted to see if what Kari had told me was true, that he would accept me as who and what I am. Sighing heavily, I shifted back to my human form, straightening up and standing upright when I finished the change.

"_MATT?!_" Tai shrieked, and I winced slightly at the pitch.

"It's me, Tai," I murmured, my ears emerging from my hair and my tail slowly wagging. Fortunately, when T.K. and I shift, our clothes shift with us. And then…Tai fainted. I sighed heavily again, and decided to stay with him until he woke up. Carefully, I hid the bodies of the sick men I had killed. I undid the belt that was keeping his hands bound, and then rested his head in my lap, running my fingers through his wild mane of hair. Now to wait until he comes to.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was early morning when he finally came to. I heard him grunt as he started to wake up, and I removed my hands from his hair so I didn't scare him. Those chocolate colored orbs blinked open blearily, and then he registered what was going on. I had my ears hidden in my hair again so he didn't freak out when he saw them.

"Mmm, Matt? What happened?" he asked, his expression utterly confused as he sat up. Sighing, I knew it was time to explain.

"You were about to be raped, and I saved you," I told him.

"But, wait, the last thing I remember is a wolf killing those guys," he muttered, his brows furrowing. And then it dawned on him. "Was that your wolf or something?"

"Let's go with the 'or something'," I murmured. "Tai, I was the wolf." His eyes bulged, and he stared at me in shock as my ears slowly rose from hiding amongst my hair. My tail shifted a bit, making him notice it, and I swear, his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"What are you?" he questioned nervously, and I sighed heavily.

"I'm a human and wolf hybrid," I answered. "This was the reason I was home-schooled for so long. But when my adoptive parents couldn't home-school me anymore because of their business trips, I was put into the school we're in now. That's why I'm so anti-social."

"But why did you save me? How did you find me? Back at your house, there was a crash, and then you were gone," Tai said, and I closed my eyes, trying to ready myself on how to tell him I had imprinted on him.

"Tai, there's some things that Kari, T.K., and I should have told you much sooner," I began. "First off, T.K. is a hybrid, too, and Kari is more than just his girlfriend. She knows about us being hybrids, and this is because T.K. imprinted on her."

"Imprinted?" he repeated, puzzled.

"Yes," I nodded. "When T.K. met Kari, he imprinted on her, meaning they're bonded for life. He feels incredibly strongly about her. He'll protect her with his life, cares about her deeply, and loves her more than anything."

"That makes sense as to why T.K.'s around her so much…Why are you telling me about imprinting, though?"

"Because, Tai, that's how I was able to find you. I, um…imprinted on you," I mumbled, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of my neck. "I followed my instincts when you were in trouble, and found you with those men. It's now my life-long duty to protect you, keep you safe, and care about you."

"What…?" he whispered, staring at me in horror. When I saw the horrified look in his eyes, I knew he didn't accept me. Tears started to burn in my eyes, and I stood quickly, shifting to wolf form and running off with an anguished howl. "Matt! Matt, wait!" Tai cried out after me, but I ignored him. I should have known it would have been too good to be true for him to accept me for what I am. I'm nothing but a freak, and even though I accepted myself for what I am in the past, that doesn't matter now. I would give just about anything to be a normal human right now…

X*X(Tai's POV)X*X

"Matt! Matt, wait!" I cried out after him as the large blonde wolf fled into the forest. But it was too late. The damage was done. I had hurt him, and now he was running from me. Probably hated me by now. But right now, I need to go see T.K. and Kari. Sighing heavily, I began the walk there.

I can't believe this, though. Matt's a human and wolf hybrid, and so is T.K.? Kari is the object of T.K.'s imprinting, and I'm Matt's? It's all so much to take in such a short amount of time. I just still couldn't believe that Kari never told me herself.

Eventually, I reached T.K. and Matt's home, and right before I could knock, the younger blonde's voice called, "I'm coming, Tai!" Damn, his senses are good. He opened the door, and then looked around worriedly. "Where's Matt?"

"That's what I need to talk to you and Kari about," I mumbled. "She's still here, right?"

"Yeah, come on in," he said, and I walked in. He noticed my disheveled appearance, and asked, "What happened to you last night?"

"I was almost raped by four guys, and then Matt saved me by killing them," I replied.

"Tai!" Kari gasped, and I knew she had heard me. "Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately," I nodded. "Matt killed them while he was a wolf, and then he approached me, but when he turned into himself again, I fainted."

"So that's why you guys were gone for so long," T.K. murmured. "I knew something was wrong, but I had no idea… And I wasn't going to try and find you guys."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because I trust Matt, especially seeing as he imprinted on you," the younger blonde explained. "Speaking of which, did he explain what imprinting is?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Then why isn't he here, Tai?" Kari questioned.

"…"

"Tai…what did you do?" my sister pressed. I hung my head in shame.

"I…I was scared by everything, and he saw that. He saw the panic I felt when I realized what he was saying," I admitted, hanging my head. "When he saw it, he turned back into a wolf and fled."

"What?!" T.K. snarled, and pinned me against the wall with more strength than I'd ever expected from him. His hat fell off with the sudden movement, and I saw his ears for the first time, pinned against his head with his fury. "Why would you do that, Tai?! Matt can't help that he imprinted on you! He's only ever trusted me almost his whole life, and then it became both Kari and me when I imprinted on her! You broke his trust now, and I don't know what to do!" He grasped at his hair in irritation, growling.

"T.K.! Calm down, we'll find him, I promise!" Kari urged, wrapping her arms around the hybrid's waist. T.K. calmed down instantly, his tension dying down when she touched him. My sister looked at me harshly. "Tai, you need to help us find him. Matt needs you in his life. You can't ignore this. You need to apologize."

"I know, Kari," I mumbled, ashamed. "What should I do?"

"Find him," T.K. growled.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for it," I muttered.

"You'd better start, or else I'll—" the blonde started to threaten, but Kari cut him off.

"T.K., easy. Tai needs a little time to digest this. Matt will be okay until Tai is ready," she told him. Look at me, she added, "Go home, Tai. Think about it, please?"

"I will," I promised, and started towards the door. Pausing, I asked, "Are you coming, Kari?"

"I'll stay here for a bit. T.K. needs me right now, but I'll be home in an hour," she assured me. Nodding, I left, feeling torn.

I wanted to help Matt, but I was also scared to. I knew next to nothing about human and wolf hybrids, so I was apprehensive about accepting Matt. Obviously he cares about me, but it was all so new. I'd never had a relationship with anyone, let alone a guy, and I was understandably freaked out.

Sure, T.K. is wonderful with Kari, and he truly loves her, but can Matt and I ever be the same way? I didn't even think of him in that way when we met. Argh! I don't know what to do anymore! This all just sucks…

A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter, but I wanted to end this chapter there. The next chapter should be interesting, no? I can't wait! And I'll have a special surprise for you all here soon! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now for some major progress between the two! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 3

X*X(8 Days Later)X*X

X*X(Tai's POV)X*X

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Matt hasn't shown up since he revealed everything to me eight days ago, not even at home. I didn't expect him to come to school, but at least he should let his brother know he's okay! And meanwhile, Kari's been worried about the two wolves while I've been trying to figure out my feelings for Matt. T.K.'s been depressed without his brother around, she's told me, and it's because they're pack animals and family. Just thinking about this makes me feel incredibly guilty, and I rightfully should feel that way. This is all my fault, after all. I didn't return his feelings to him at the time, instead showing my fear when the whole thing happened, and now he's gone. I had come to realize my feelings for him, but now it was just a matter of finding him.

The worst part is that T.K. and Kari have no clue where he's at because of the rain that poured that night. It's like he just vanished without a trace. So we've been searching for him in the forest, looking all over the place every day after school. Now it was Saturday, and there was still no sign of him.

A sudden bark alerted Kari and me, snapping me out of my thoughts, and we looked up to see T.K. running over to us, his tail wagging.

"What's up, T.K.? Did you find his trail?" my sister asked. He yipped something that she understood, and looked back at me. "He may have found Matt!"

"Let's go, then!" I crowed, but quickly silenced myself when I got a glare from T.K. Kari helped me onto T.K.'s back, and we took off at a swift run. "What are we going to do when we find him?" I asked.

"_You_, Taichi, are going to talk to him. Since he imprinted on you, you can understand him even in wolf form," Kari answered. "We'll stand back and leave you two be, but we're mainly there to calm him in case he snaps."

"Wait, why would he snap?" I demanded. T.K. growled something.

"Because he's so hurt by what happened," my sister translated. "Just don't hurt him anymore."

"I wasn't going to!" I snapped indignantly, and I felt T.K. huff beneath me. Ignoring the action, I watched carefully as we approached the cliffs that dropped down to a river far below. The blonde wolf slowed to a stop, and we slid off of his back.

"Where's Matt, T.K.?" Kari questioned, puzzled, and I looked at the wolf as he pointed his nose to angle down at a point below the cliffs in the rocky face. "How'd he get down there? There's no way he could have scaled a vertical surface without some kind of equipment." He shook his head and quietly guided us over to the edge, where a narrow path led into an opening in the cliff.

"He's in there?" I breathed, and the young wolf nodded. I started to carefully climb down along the path, Kari and T.K. following. As soon as I entered the dark cave, though, there was a loud snarl and a bark.

"Leave me alone!" is what they sounded like to me. I spotted Matt at the far end of the cave, which was more spacious than I had thought, in a defensive crouch, his pupils like slits and the fur around his neck fluffed up. I had hurt him bad if he was this upset, and I didn't know what to do to fix it…

X*X(Matt's POV)X*X

I had been alone for the past eight days, not eating and only occasionally leaving to drink some water. But now, because of my bad timing with getting a drink, I had been found. I knew I shouldn't have left this afternoon… I knew the others had been trying to find me, but I didn't want to be found. I didn't want to see Tai, didn't want to suffer any more heartbreak, and I didn't want to be pitied by my brother. When I had heard the sounds of them approaching, I tried to hide in the back of the cave, where it was darkest, but it didn't work. The brunette boy took a tentative step forward, and I snarled

"Leave me alone!" I barked. I growled when I saw the pitying look in his eyes, not wanting it. I stepped forward threateningly with my teeth bared, bristling with rage, and then T.K. lunged at me, knocking me onto my side on the floor of the cave.

"T.K.!" Kari screamed, but I ignored her. I had snapped, and this was going to end now. I don't care anymore.

I snapped my jaws at him as we circled each other, and I noticed him glance over at the other two for a second. As soon as he did, I leapt at him, biting his shoulder. He yelped and I released him, glowering.

"I said, leave me alone!" I barked.

"No! We're here to fix this mess!" T.K. spat.

"Well too bad! I'm not going home, if that's what you want!" I growled.

"Come on, Yamato! Taichi's here to apologize!" my brother tried to tell me.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "And pigs can fly. I'm not going for it! He hates me!" And with that, I launched myself at him again, bowling him over with my larger size. The smaller wolf fell over, and then I smacked him with my paw, hard. The blow made him dizzy, so I took advantage of it by biting his hind leg. He howled in agony. I positioned my jaws over his neck for the killing bite, ready to end this. I was too far gone for any help.

"Matt, _NO!_"

I felt a sudden grip of someone's arms around my neck, and I froze, knowing that it was Tai. My heart stopped in my shock, and I barely felt him bury his face in my fur. I could clearly feel, however, the sobs that wracked his body. When the roar in my ears died down, I finally could hear him speaking over his sobs, even through the muffling of my fur. "Matt, please, stop! I don't want you fighting anymore! I don't want anyone else hurting! I love you, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I gave a whine as I lifted my head and looked at him.

"You…you really love me?" I questioned, and he raised his head from my fur, his chocolate brown eyes gazing straight into my own.

"Yes, I do," the brunette whispered, hugging me tighter. Tentatively, he kissed my nose, and then pulled back, blushing. I stared at him, surprised. He kissed me? Wow, never thought he'd kiss me, especially while I'm in wolf form. I let a rumbling noise of pleasure sound from my chest, and I reached over, licking his cheek. He blushed brighter, and I felt the heat from him as he buried his face in my fur to hide his blushing cheeks from my view. He tasted good, and that was just his skin. I wonder… Eh, I can't act on it now. All in due time, I suppose.

"Matt…" I looked down at my brother, and I immediately felt sick from guilt. I had nearly killed my own brother, going as close as almost severing his jugular. I whined softly, nudging him gently.

"I…I'm so sorry, T.K…." I whimpered, my ears folding back. Tears formed in my eyes, and I nuzzled his neck, pressing my nose into his fur.

"It's…okay…" he panted. "I'll be fine…I just need…to shift back…" I quickly stepped away from T.K. as he shifted back, and he slowly sat up with a groan, his wounds healed. "Damn, Matt, you've gotten tough."

"When you're homeschooled, you have a lot of free time between homework and lessons," I told him softly, my head still lowered and my ears still flat against my head.

"Don't worry about me, Yamato. I'm fine now," the younger blonde assured me. "A little tired if I'm honest with myself, but otherwise fine."

"T.K.?" Kari said, and threw her arms around him, making his tail wag. "Oh my gods, I was so scared! Why did you fight Matt?"

"I didn't want him to hurt Taichi," he replied, hugging her back. "Let's head back home, guys."

"Right behind you," I agreed, and nudged Tai. "On my back." He blushed, but climbed onto my back anyway.

"Damn, you're taller than T.K., Matt," he commented as we walked.

"Because I'm older than him," I chuckled.

"It still feels weird to be on a wolf's back, though," he admitted.

"Nothing is normal in the world," I smirked. "Trust me, I would know."

"I trust you," the brunette assured me, leaning forward and stroking my head. I rumbled a pleased sound that resembled purring as he did so, but silenced myself when he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Because it's funny to hear you practically purr," he laughed, resuming the petting. I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless as I continued "purring." Eventually, we reached the house, and I sat down to have Tai slide off my back, but he clung there to my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, looking back at him.

"I don't want to let you go. I want to stay with you tonight," Tai mumbled, shaking his head against my fur.

"You have to get off me, Tai. I need to shift back," I reminded him. Tai regretfully slid off my back, and I shifted back to my human form, my tail wagging. "Gods, it feels good to be able to walk on two legs again."

"Let's see if Mom and Dad are home, and if not, then you can," T.K. told the brunette. "I don't want to make our parents upset, especially seeing as Yamato hasn't been home." We entered the house, and T.K. checked his email on his phone. "You guys are lucky. Mom and Dad won't be home for another month."

"Looks like you get to stay," I smiled at Tai. He grinned back at me, and we went back to my room, leaving my brother and Kari behind.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" T.K. called after us, and I snorted.

"Oh, you mean don't fuck?" I smirked, and he choked on a breath of air. I laughed loudly with Taichi as I closed the door to my room behind us.

"That…was perfect!" the brunette gasped between laughs.

"Okay, we're going to Kari's place now! Feel free to screw your brains out!" T.K. shouted hurriedly, and there was the sound of the door shutting when he was done speaking.

I grinned widely, chuckling myself, and then wrapped my arms around Tai's waist, clasping my hands together at the small of his back. He stopped laughing and placed his hands on my hips, stroking gently at them, and then we leaned in, kissing each other softly.

I gave a small growl of want when he tried to pull away, so Tai switched from gentle kissing to a fierce one, brushing his tongue against my bottom lip. I parted my lips willingly, and he swept his tongue through my mouth, tasting me. I moaned softly into the kiss, and I could feel the smirk he gave against my lips.

Out of nowhere, my inner wolf started to demand more contact, pleasure, and friction, making me growl. Tai pulled back, giving me a funny look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I promised. "I just think my wolf side is getting a little eager."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "Every wolf hybrid has their inner wolf that they shift into. The inner wolf is like a voice in your head, but not the crazy kind, ya know? And right now, mine wants us to fuck. He's begging for it."

"Are you serious?" Tai uttered, surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes," I grumbled, my ears flattening against my head. When Tai kissed me deeply, though, I was taken off guard. "What was that all about?" I questioned, my tone showing my pleasant surprise when he pulled back.

"I want to show you that it's not a bad thing if your inner wolf desires me so badly," he answered, scratching behind my ear. I groaned in pleasure, my tail wagging furiously, and he laughed. "I see your ears are more sensitive than I would have ever thought."

"Shut up," I muttered, blushing. We ended up kissing again, and each one became more and more desperate with each passing second. My wolf's instincts started to take over, and I pressed Tai against the edge of my bed, making him fall onto it. With a possessive growl, I nipped at his neck, ending up at his collarbone. This was the perfect place to mark him; it wouldn't be visible unless someone tried to take him for themselves. The good part was that it could be hidden by a t-shirt, and hence he wouldn't become embarrassed.

I bit down on the tan, heated skin, hard enough to leave a mark but gentle enough to not break skin. Sucking and licking at the now-sensitive area, I listened with twitching ears as Taichi moaned from the mixture of pleasure and pain. My tail wagged with my eagerness, and I nipped at his bottom lip when I kissed him passionately again. He gasped in surprise, and I immediately delved into his mouth with my tongue. He tasted amazing, like a mix of sweet and spicy, and that made my inner wolf howl eagerly from within me.

The brunette tangled his fingers into my hair, brushing against my ears, causing me to falter for a second from the rush of pleasure I felt. I quickly picked back up, though, and reached to pull off his shirt.

"Are you sure you want this, Tai?" I asked, pausing at the hem of his shirt.

"If you stop now, I will kick your ass," he hissed, glaring at me.

"Just wanted to make sure," I chuckled. "I don't want to push you into it."

"You're not, so just hurry!" he spat.

"I'm going," I smirked, and took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, shortly followed with my own. I raked my eyes down his chest and stomach, impressed with the six-pack he had. I knew I had a six-pack, too, and I watched as he stared at it, amazed. "Impressed?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I had no idea you worked out."

"I don't. Comes with being a wolf hybrid," I told him. "We need to be lean enough to keep our strength up."

"Well. I guess ya learn something new every day," he laughed lightly, but stopped when I began to tug his track pants off. Once they were off, I teased him by gently stroking my fingers over his clothed erection, making him moan loudly. "Holy sh—Matt! Just hurry it up already!" he choked out.

"Eager, ain't ya?" I teased, but I was having a difficult time trying to keep with the foreplay when my inner wolf was raging within me, just dying to pound Taichi into the mattress. I had to control myself, though, or else I would hurt him, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I reminded my wolf of that, and he calmed slightly, knowing I was right. Have to think with the right head, after all.

I swiftly pulled my pants and boxers off, and Tai copied me, struggling to yank off his own boxers. I snickered but helped him out of them as he lifted his hips for me. I held three fingers up to his lips. "Suck," I ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm not gonna take you dry unless you want it to hurt," I told him, quirking a brow. The brunette blushed furiously and complied, swirling his tongue around the digits until they were thoroughly coated with saliva. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth as soon as I could, my whole body quivering with anticipation. Without warning, I stuck the first finger into him, making him yelp.

"Jeez, Matt! Warn me, would ya?" he complained.

"I'll remember that next time," I chuckled.

"Who says you're topping next time?" Tai huffed.

"Says the one with his finger in your ass," I smirked, thrusting said digit into him and causing him to gasp sharply. He squirmed on my finger, trying to make it a little less uncomfortable. "Relax, Taichi, or else it won't get any better," I advised, and he stilled, his muscles visibly relaxing.

Once Tai was perfectly still with the exception of breathing, I slipped in the second finger, making him moan softly. Scissoring him, I spread his cheeks a little to help stretch him a bit more. When he finally adjusted, I slid in the third. The brunette soon began to rock himself back on my fingers, so I knew he was ready. I withdrew my fingers, drawing a whimper from my soon-to-be mate.

Feeling a rush of need and lust at the sound, I quickly positioned my aching cock against Tai's entrance. "Ready?" I breathed against his neck.

"Yes," the brunette murmured. I slowly pushed into him, groaning loudly at the tight heat that surrounded me. Noticing his clenched jaw, I kissed it gently, trying to get him to relax further. I knew it had to be difficult, but somehow, he was able to. Finally, I sheathed myself fully inside of him. Pausing, I waited until he was ready, my whole body shaking with anticipation.

"Gods, Matt, move!" Tai suddenly gasped.

"With pleasure," I replied with a wolfish grin. I pulled out until just the head of my erection was still inside, and then snapped my hips forward, slamming into him and making him scream.

"_H-holy f-fuck!_" he stuttered, writhing underneath me. I had hit his prostate dead on, it seemed, judging by that reaction. My inner wolf howled with pleasure and lust within me as I set a swift pace with my thrusts.

"Taichi…you're so tight…" I groaned, and kissed him deeply and passionately, pounding into him mercilessly.

"Oh gods, Yama…" he moaned, and I blinked at him, surprised by the nickname. No one had ever called me that before. My tail wagged a couple times, though, and I nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"Love the nickname, Chi," I grinned against his neck, still thrusting.

I rolled my hips smoothly as I moved within him, making his eyes become unfocused from the pleasure. Soon after, I reached in between us, wrapping my hand around his hard member and began stroking it. Tai cried out, but I muffled the cry with another passionate kiss. Finally, I slammed into his prostate one more time, making him scream out of pure ecstasy as he came all over my hand, his cum splattering against our stomachs. As soon as I felt the brunette's walls tightening around me, I bit down on his neck as gently as I could, knowing my sharp canines were probably digging in a bit, and came with a loud moan, my hot seed spilling into him.

Carefully, I pulled out, feeling Taichi wince slightly as I did so, and collapsed next to him on the bed. Thank gods I have a queen size bed, and an even bigger room. Those are the benefits of having rich adoptive parents.

"You okay, Chi?" I asked softly, pulling him close to me and nuzzling his hair, that rumbling noise emerging from my chest again.

"Yeah, I'll just be sore when I wake up," he mumbled tiredly. I kissed him gently on his forehead, and he tilted his head back to meet my lips. "I love you, Yama…"

"Love you, too, Chi," I murmured, pulling the blanket over us and wrapping my arms around him.

A/N: And there's that chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the Yamachi lemon, cuz there's gonna be another lemon here soon. That and there'll be a surprise after the second lemon. If you to guess, go right ahead and do so in your reviews. R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know what to put in this one, except there will be some more plot now! :) Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Taichi's hair tickling my nose. I pulled away slightly, wrinkling my nose at the weird feeling, but then allowed a pleased sound to rumble in my chest when I remembered last night's events. I felt my new mate mumble something incoherent as he started to wake up, and I pulled back to look at him. Smiling softly, I kissed his forehead and then his lips, causing him to wake right up.

"Mmm…Yama," he murmured against my lips, and I chuckled as we parted for air.

"Good morning, sleepy," I teased, nuzzling his neck.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, looking at my alarm clock.

"What?"

"It's fucking 11 in the morning and I'm still exhausted," he grumbled, and I laughed lightly.

"That can happen after getting a good fucking," I smirked, and he turned red.

"Damn, then you were good to make me this tired," he sighed, and slowly sat up, but yelped and fell back when he got almost upright. "Shit!"

"Are you okay, Tai?" I demanded worriedly, my ears flattening against my head.

"No, because my ass hurts!" he whined, making me chuckle. My ears perked up again from my laughter, but that proved to be a mistake when Tai reached up and rubbed them sensually. I immediately stopped laughing, the sound changing to a soft moan.

"Gods, keep doing that, Chi," I purred, my eyelids closing in bliss. Suddenly, he stopped, his hands dropping from my ears, and I growled. "Why'd you stop?"

"Uh…" he uttered, and I looked at the door, where he was looking, and saw my brother and Kari standing in the doorway, shocked. I then realized Tai and I were still naked, barely covered with the sheets from my bed.

"What the hell?! What are you doing in here?!" I barked irritably. "Get out!" I raised a pillow to throw at them, and TK and Kari quickly backed out, blushing madly, shutting the door behind them. When I looked back at Tai, though, I burst out laughing at his horrified expression.

"Shut up!" he snapped angrily.

"Make me," I taunted, and he glared, but then he kissed me deeply, his tongue shoving past my lips and into my mouth, tasting me. I sucked gently on the slick muscle, drawing a soft moan from him.

"Don't have sex while we're here!" TK's voice yelled from downstairs. I broke the kiss for a moment.

"THEN LEAVE! DON'T BE A FUCKING COCKBLOCKER!" I shouted back. I heard a faint giggle, and then the front door shut, leaving silence and our heavy breathing as the only sounds. "Now, where were we?" I purred, turning back to my mate. He smirked and rolled onto me, straddling my hips and causing me to groan.

"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna top this time," he grinned. I moaned in anticipation.

"Fine, just don't torment me, or things are gonna change real fast," I warned with a smirk.

"I'll try not to," he chuckled, and nipped at one of the tips of my ears, making me give a pleased noise. Thankfully, we didn't have to try and undress again, seeing as we were still nude from last night's "activities". I could feel him hardening as we kissed hotly, and I knew I was hard, too, judging by the blush on his face when we parted for air. My tail wagged slightly out of eagerness, causing Tai to laugh.

"You're that eager, huh Yama?" he teased.

"Shut it, Chi, or else I'll top you again," I growled, but the growl quickly morphed to a moan as he kissed my neck, sucking on it hard.

"You were saying?" he smirked when he pulled back. I glared at him playfully, and then rolled so I was straddling him.

"Oh yeah, now you're gonna get it," I grinned, and began to leave a multitude of hickeys on his neck, chest, collarbone, and shoulders. Tai started to shake from the pleasure, his muscles quivering as I nipped, licked, and sucked each bitten spot. Suddenly, he flipped us again, putting me under him, and rolled his hips smoothly into mine, making us both moan.

"Dammit, Chi, hurry up!" I barked, becoming impatient and eager. He watched me for a second, his chocolate brown eyes darkened with lust, and then smirked.

"Okay, but you asked for it," he chuckled. I grabbed one of his hands and stuck three of his fingers into my mouth, sucking on them, and then pulled them out, growling.

"Prep me, or it's gonna hurt like a bitch," I ordered. "And then I'll have to beat the shit out of you."

"Whatever you say, Yama," he teased, and stuck the first finger in me without warning. Squirming, I tried to make myself adjust quickly, but failed miserably until I fully relaxed. "That's more like it," Tai praised, adding a second finger when I stilled.

"Just hurry!" I begged. "I'm hard as hell, and I need this!"

"Stop talking and I'll hurry," he muttered, scissoring me. I gave a small whine in response to the pain, making him glance at me. "You okay?"

"First you want me to shut up, now you want an answer to a question? Make up your damn mind, Chi!" I snapped, wriggling a little around his fingers.

"I'll take that as a yes, you're fine," he chuckled, slipping in the third. I gasped at the twinge of pain mixed with pleasure, beginning to rock myself back on his fingers after a few seconds. "Okay, you're ready."

Taichi withdrew his fingers, causing me to whine at the empty feeling. My ears flattened against my head, and I gazed at my mate, knowing he would soon fill me. He pressed his hardened cock at my entrance, and sealed his lips over mine in a deep and loving kiss as he pushed into me.

I whimpered at the twinges of pain from him stretching my insides, but oddly enough, it was incredibly satisfying. Not enough to make me cum, though. Tai moved slowly as he sheathed himself within me, trying not to hurt me, and I was grateful. Finally, the brunette's cock was fully buried within me, and I moaned softly at the sensation of being filled.

"Move, Chi," I gasped, and he gave small, slow thrusts in and out of me, moving too damn slow for my liking. "Dammit, Taichi, faster!"

"You sure, Yama?" Tai breathed against my ear, making me shiver. Growling, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself close to him, slamming his dick against my prostate and causing me to howl with pleasure.

"Does that…answer…your question…?" I panted with a glare at him.

Tai rolled his eyes at me with a smirk, and then began to, quite literally, pound me into the mattress. I cried out from the pleasure every time he hit my prostate, knowing that my mate was enjoying every second of this. He now knew how to make me turn from frosty and uncaring to a puddle of goo, all with a simple touch from him.

Speaking of which, he had now reached his hand in between us, stroking at my weeping cock. At a particularly hard thrust into my prostate, I screamed out of pure ecstasy, and then came, my cum splashing against our stomachs.

"Holy shit! _Matt!_" Tai cried out as my walls tightened around him when I came. I howled again when I felt his hot seed release inside of me, feeling nothing but heat, pleasure, and skin. When he finished riding out his orgasm, the brunette carefully pulled out, and then collapsed next to me on the bed. He pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head between my ears, and then kissed my lips gently. "Are you okay?" he asked softly

"Better than okay," I grinned at him. "I actually think I like when you top."

"Really now?" he smiled, quirking a brow at me. "Then I'll make a mental note of that."

"Let's just hope you remember," I snorted, and he chuckled.

"I will, don't you doubt it," he smirked. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring, and I growled at the device.

"You gotta be shitting me. If that's TK, I'm gonna kill him," I grumbled, and carefully reached over to grab it off my bedside table. I glared at the caller ID, seeing that it was, indeed, TK. "What, TK?" I spat.

"Geez, did I interrupt? Actually, don't answer that," my brother muttered. "Anyway, I just got a call from Mom, and she said there was a typo in the email. They're gonna be home in six days, a week from yesterday. But it gets worse."

"Oh gods, what?" I whimpered.

"She and Dad were on the phone with me, and then they were told they don't need to stick around, and that they can go home now! They're gonna be home in 20 minutes!" he wailed.

"Are you fucking shitting me?! You've gotta be kidding me, right TK?" I demanded.

"No, so get your asses dressed now! We're coming home, too!" he yelled, and ended the call.

"Fuck…" I whined, flattening my ears.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked, looking worried.

"My parents are gonna be home in 20 minutes," I mumbled.

"What?! I thought they weren't supposed to be back for a month!" he yelped.

"Yeah, well, apparently it was a typo and Mom just called TK and told him that, but while she was talking to him, their boss said they can go home now, so they're on their way home right now!" I cried out in a panic.

"I'm getting dressed!" he declared, and quickly rolled out of bed to throw on his clothes.

"Take a damn shower first!" I hissed. "You're gonna reek if you don't!"

"Fine, just be glad that I'm a quick person in the shower," the brunette muttered, and ran to the hall bathroom. I quickly darted into my bathroom, which was connected to my room, and took the fastest shower I had probably ever taken. I was out and dressed within 15 minutes, which gave us five minutes to mentally prepare for my parents' arrival.

"Geez, that was fast," Tai commented as he re-entered my room. "I thought you'd take longer, considering your hair and all."

"Um, dude, with the time we have until my adoptive parents are home, I don't have time to mess with my hair right now," I pointed out while rubbing my towel through my hair. I winced slightly when I accidentally tugged on my ear, giving a tiny yelp.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tugged my ear on accident," I explained. Tai snickered, and I growled at him. "Don't laugh, it hurt!"

"Sorry, it's just kinda funny if you think about it," he chuckled.

"Whatever," I scoffed, and threw my towel into the hamper. "Come on, they'll be home any minute now."

"What are you gonna tell them about us?" he asked, his expression worried.

"I gotta tell them the truth," I shrugged. "I've never really been a good liar to my adoptive parents…"

"What happened to your real parents?" he questioned.

"I don't even know," I answered honestly. "My adoptive parents never told me. I just assumed they died."

"Huh…" Tai murmured, and then we heard the front door burst open.

"Matt? Tai?" TK called, and I rolled my eyes.

"We're up in my room! We'll be down in a sec!" I shouted back. Glancing at Tai, I muttered, "Let's go." He kissed me lightly before bounding down the stairs, and I was quick to follow.

"What were you two doing?" Kari asked when we joined them.

"We needed to shower," I stated validly. "I don't think Mom and Dad would have liked if I reeked of sex."

"Good point," TK agreed shyly, blushing at my wording. Suddenly, TK and I heard the sound of our parents' SUV pulling into the driveway.

"Aaaand they're home now," I grumbled, my ears flattening out to the sides irritably.

"Don't worry, Yama, we'll face this together," Tai smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back, and we sat down on the loveseat together while my brother sat in the armchair with Kari in his lap. Finally, the front door opened.

"Matt! TK! We're home!" our adoptive parents announced as they walked in.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," TK greeted as I gave a small wave.

"Hi boys," Dad said, and then he noticed Tai. "Who's this?"

"I'm Tai Kamiya," the brunette grinned. "I was Matt's guide on his first day of school, and I'm Kari's older brother."

"Nice to meet you, Tai," Mom smiled. "It's good to know that Matt's already got a friend, even though he was home-schooled for most of his life."

"Actually, Mom, Dad, there's…um…more to it than that," I admitted, ducking my head a bit.

"What do you mean?" Dad inquired.

"I…uh…imprinted…on Tai," I mumbled, blushing. That's when they took notice of my ears not being hidden in my hair, and their eyes widened.

"You imprinted already?!" Mom shrieked. Dad was quick to jump in, though.

"Calm down, Elisa," he soothed. "It's a good thing. Remember, TK imprinted on Kari last year."

"True, Michael," she nodded, and then looked back at Tai and me. "Well, I guess it's more of a case of, 'about time you did'."

"Wait, what?" TK uttered, bewildered. "I thought you guys knew nothing about wolf hybrids."

"Actually, we've got something to tell you boys, and now that you've both imprinted, it's time to finally tell you," Dad admitted. He and Mom sat down on the couch together.

"Would you like Tai and me to leave, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?" Kari asked.

"No, you two should stay and hear this," Mom replied. "After all, you two are important in this as well." Kari and Tai nodded in agreement, and they began to explain.

"When we said we had found you two abandoned when you were young, Matt being two years old and TK just an infant, we were lying to you," Dad began, he shook his head at my enraged look. "There's more to it, Matt. Let us finish the story."

"Anyway," Mom continued, "the truth is that we knew your real parents. Their names were Natsuko and Hiroaki Ishida, and they were actually my in-laws. Michael never got the wolf gene from your grandparents, surprisingly. Hiroaki was Michael's brother, and was mated to Natsuko. Both were wolf hybrids, and they loved each other dearly." Her expression saddened, though, as she next spoke. "One day, Natsuko and Hiroaki came to us with you both, and begged us to raise you like you were our own. We accepted, of course, but wanted to know why."

"It was because they were being hunted by an old enemy, named Kuro, and they didn't want you two in danger," Dad explained. "They wanted you to be safe, so they brought you both to us and pleaded with us to raise you, even though they knew you would both have your wolf features. We already knew about wolf hybrids through Hiroaki and Natsuko, so we knew how to raise you both. And they fled that same night, but we never heard from them again, so we've assumed that Kuro must have gotten them. We promised ourselves to not tell you the story until you had both imprinted, and since you both have, we knew the time was right."

We were all silent for a long time, TK, Kari, Tai, and me feeling completely stunned by the story of our real parents. Finally, I reacted first. I turned to Tai and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest and starting to cry. I couldn't believe it; my real parents are most likely dead, they gave us to my aunt and uncle to raise us and protect us, and we weren't told the story until now! Tai hugged me back, rubbing soothing circles into my back to calm me as I sobbed into his chest.

"Sshh, Yama. It's gonna be okay," he murmured into my furry ear. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you, and I love you."

I could faintly hear TK being comforted by Kari, but for now I ignored it and tried to calm myself down. I took several deep, shuddering breaths, and then I raised my head to look at my mate properly, giving him a shaky, but reassuring smile.

"I'm okay now, Chi," I promised. The brunette kissed my forehead lovingly, and then rubbed behind my ears a little bit. I gave a pleased noise and looked at my…well, I guess I should call them my aunt and uncle now.

"So there's no sign of them anywhere? You never heard from them after they gave us to you?" TK asked softly.

"No, nothing," our uncle admitted. Aunt Elisa went over to the counter for a minute, checking through all the mail we had gotten during their absence, but gasped in horror when she opened one particular letter. "Elisa, what's wrong?"

"It's a letter…from Kuro," she breathed, shaking slightly.

"_WHAT?!_" we all shrieked. I stared at her, and then leapt up from the loveseat and snatched the letter from my aunt.

"Read it aloud," TK urged. I nodded and began to read it.

"Elisa and Michael—

I know of your so-called sons and their connection to my old enemy, Hiroaki and Natsuko. Although I haven't killed them yet, I plan to. And I'll be using Yamato and Takeru to lure them in. Surrender the boys, and I'll go easy on you. I may even spare your lives. But if you don't…I will hunt you down and kill you myself, and your nephews. You have one month to make your decision, and I will arrive at your home at dusk to pick them up. And I won't be alone, so don't even consider fighting.

Sincerely,

Kuro"

Everyone looked terrified at this, and even I gulped nervously. But then I came to a decision. I wouldn't be separated from my new mate, and I wouldn't allow him to be harmed. I don't want anyone to suffer from this, but things have to change. Kuro must die.

I raised my head, my expression hard, and announced, "We're going to end this. We'll stop Kuro. I don't want him to hurt anyone, but I can't be separated from Tai. It'll kill me if we're separated."

"I'm with you, Matt," TK nodded, glancing at Kari with a protective look on his face.

"We'll see what we can do to find your parents," Uncle Michael added. "We'll speak with some old pack members of his that may know where he's in hiding."

"What can Tai and I do?" Kari asked.

"We don't want you two to be hurt or hunted down, so please stay with us for the next month, at least," I replied. "Other than that, there's not much you can do."

"But I want to help!" Tai protested.

"The best way you can help, Chi, is to support me as best as you can," I said. He lowered his head miserably, so I went to him and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I love you, and just don't want to see you get hurt."

"As long as I get to top again next time, I'll behave," he chuckled, but then I blushed when I realized my family had heard him.

"Wait, did you two already mate?" Michael questioned.

"Uh…yes," I mumbled, blushing.

"Who topped?" he demanded seriously.

"Um…I…did," Tai answered. I was now officially embarrassed to high hell.

"Oh no…" Elisa whispered.

"What?" I asked warily, already scared of the answer.

"Uh, there's something more that we've never told you about wolf hybrids, Yamato," she began softly. At my questioning look, she said, "You're probably pregnant."

A/N: *le gasp* Oh noes! How will Yamato react?! Hehehe, I decided to make this an mpreg, and I'm gonna love it! R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Man, it's cold this morning…the weather here is crazy sometimes. I mean, really? I got woken up at THREE FUCKING THIRTY this morning by my phone going off with a flash flood warning in my area. Not impressed, nor am I amused by it. -_-; Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 5

There was probably a five second pause until…

"_WHAT?!_" I shrieked, horrified. "You've got to be _FUCKING_ kidding me! How the _fuck_ is that even possible?!"

"All wolf hybrids are capable of bearing young, no matter what the gender," Michael explained. "Your grandparents were both male wolf hybrids."

"How was I supposed to know that?!" I demanded. "TK and I never met our grandparents!"

"True, and it's our fault for not telling you sooner," Elisa admitted, looking upset. "But you have an important decision to make, Yamato."

"If you're asking me if I'm going to keep it, then the answer is yes," I growled, flattening my ears against my skull.

"I'm glad to hear it, but are you certain?" Michael asked. "I understand if you're scared, after all."

"I'm sure that I want to keep it," I snapped. "As for my reasoning…I don't like the idea of taking away a life before it can even live."

"We understand," Elisa nodded. "We'll support you however we can."

"Thank you," I murmured, leaning on Taichi. My aunt and uncle smiled warmly at me, and then noticed how tired the two of us looked.

"I'll bet you boys are ready for bed, huh?" Michael chuckled, and I nodded. "Okay, get to bed, you two. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," I yawned. The evening had had an emotional toll on me, and the fact that I hadn't slept after Tai and I had had sex didn't help. Once my mate and I were in my bed, each dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, Tai tucked me into his side, sighing deeply. I could tell something was on his mind, so I spoke up. "What's on your mind, Chi?"

"…I was just surprised that you want to keep the baby," he admitted. "I didn't think you'd be ready to be a parent, let alone give birth."

"Like I said earlier, I don't like the idea of taking away a life that hasn't had a chance to live yet," I mumbled. "And besides, I had the feeling you would be hurt and maybe even resent me if I decided not to keep it."

"You mean abort it?" he murmured. I winced at the word; it always felt like some sort of dirty word to me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'll be honest, it would have hurt had you decided on that option, but I wouldn't have resented you, Yama," he assured me, kissing my temple. "I would have understood if you weren't ready."

"Thank you," I whispered, turning my head to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.

"You're welcome," he breathed against my lips. "Goodnight, Yama. I love you."

"Goodnight, Chi. I love you, too," I yawned, and then curled up against him, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

When I woke up early in the morning, Tai was still fast asleep. Yawning, I started to crawl out of bed, but a sudden, overwhelming wave of nausea had me streaking to my bathroom. I ended up puking up what I had eaten the night prior, feeling my arms shake as I gripped the edges of the toilet. Once I was done, I spat one more time before flushing, and then I heard a couple of knocks on the door.

"Yama? Are you okay?" Tai's voice called through the door worriedly.

"Yeah," I croaked, wiping my mouth as my ears slowly perked up again. "The door's unlocked. Come on in." My mate was quick to comply, hurrying to my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It must be the morning sickness Elisa had warned me of," I mumbled. My aunt and I had sat down together the morning after everything had happened, and she had told me what to expect with my pregnancy. One of them being that I would be pregnant for only two months, which had terrified me, especially seeing as Kuro would be here about halfway through my pregnancy. The reason she knew was because my mother was pregnant with TK and me for that long during her pregnancies with each of us. Another was that I may even have twins, due to the litter-bearing capabilities of wolves. That, honestly, unnerved me.

Now, my aunt and uncle had decided to pull TK and me out of school, on the pretense that we were going out of town for a family emergency for a couple of months at least. As for Taichi and Kari, they didn't have their parents, so Michael and Elisa vouched for them that they were coming along with. Fortunately, the school bought it, and said that if none of us were back in three months, then we would have to be dropped from the school. We had already planned on it, and thanks to my aunt and uncle's fortune from their business, we were basically set for life.

"You gonna be okay?" Taichi questioned me in a soft voice, kissing my temple as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. His hands brushed against my softly protruding stomach, and I whined from the sudden feeling of pleasure. "What?"

"It…feels good when you…touch my stomach," I admitted in a small voice, embarrassed. The brunette grinned wickedly before gently caressing my stomach in a sensual manner. I moaned softly, tilting my head back and leaning against him as he kissed and sucked on the pale skin of my neck gently.

"T-Tai, stop," I whimpered, my ears flattening again.

"Doesn't seem like you really want me to," he smirked against my neck.

"Shut…up," I struggled to say, thanking my lucky stars that my aunt and uncle were still out trying to locate my parents, and that TK and Kari were really heavy sleepers to the point where you had to yell in their ears to wake them up. Tai moved his mouth to nip at my ears, and that drew a moan from me as he chuckled.

"Let's take this back to the bedroom, shall we?" he whispered, and I nodded, knowing that I needed this, as did my inner wolf. He picked me up, bridal style, to which I gave an indignant noise of protest, and then carried me back to our bed, where he carefully laid me out and swiftly yanked off my pants and shirt. I yelped at the suddenness of the action, and he apologized hurriedly. "Sorry, but I want this as much as you do."

"Just…fuck…me…!" I panted, feeling my hormones go crazy at the thought of him filling me. I was already hard, and judging by the tent that had formed in Tai's pajama pants and boxers, so was he.

"I'll get there, puppy," he teased, and I growled at him.

"I'm not a puppy—AH!" I protested, but cried out when he palmed my prominent erection. "Don't tease me, Chi! Please!"

"Oh, you're a puppy all right. You're _my_ puppy," he chuckled darkly, starting to pull off my boxers. I grabbed his wrists, stopping his progress, and glared playfully at him.

"Well, your puppy wants you to take your clothes off before you take off his boxers," I growled, and he smirked.

"I'm going," he laughed lightly, and tugged his shirt and pajama pants off. A sudden passionate kiss from him once he was undressed had me gasping into his mouth and moaning as we battled for dominance in my mouth. He won easily. Yep. It's official: I'm the uke from now on. Damn…can't believe it… And here I thought him topping would be a one-time thing, too. So much for that theory.

We broke apart, panting, and I could feel my skin was flushed and blood had risen to my cheeks, so I was blushing, too. My blood had also rushed to that more…southern direction, and I knew that I was painfully hard.

"Hurry up, would ya, Chi?" I snapped, gasping when his knee brushed against my crotch. The brunette kissed my pregnant stomach lightly, drawing a moan from me, and he snickered.

"Only if you're a good boy, puppy," he murmured, nipping my ears again. I whimpered at the feeling of pleasure that coursed through my body, and pressed myself against my mate.

"I will, just please fuck me!" I whined. Taichi chuckled, and then removed my boxers, followed with his own. He reached into my bedside table drawer and fished out the lube we had bought a couple of days ago while out shopping for some things for protection against Kuro. It was Tai's idea, and I'm now glad we got that shit. It'll be easier than trying to use spit for when he preps me.

Tai quickly slicked up three fingers and prepped me, one digit at a time, until I was rocking back on his hand and moaning loudly. He withdrew his fingers and smeared some lube on his dick before pressing against my entrance.

"Ready, puppy?" he smirked against my neck. I nipped his shoulder, digging in a bit with my slightly long canines, and smirked when he yelped.

"I've fucking _been_ ready, dumbass," I snorted. With that, Taichi pushed into me, making me grit my teeth against the slight twinges of pain that shot up my spine. He slowly sheathed himself within me, trying to take care not to hurt me, but there wasn't much preventing the pain. As soon as his cock was fully buried within my ass, he stopped, waiting for me to tell him to move.

"Move! Now!" I begged after a few seconds. I couldn't wait much longer, and my inner wolf was practically crying for sexual release. My mate kissed me hotly as he began a series of smooth, slow thrusts, causing me to whine into the kiss. We soon parted, and I growled impatiently, "Damn it! Faster, Tai!"

"With pleasure, my puppy," the brunette grinned, but before I could snap back at him for the remark, he pulled almost completely out, and then snapped his hips forward, slamming right into my prostate. I howled with pure ecstasy, throwing my head back from the pleasure, and subsequently allowing more room for my mate to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly and cried out as he thrust into me, rolling his hips smoothly against me with each quick thrust.

In an attempt to get even closer to Taichi, I wrapped my legs around his hips, and that action resulted in a startled but pleasured grunt from my mate. I dug my nails into his back as I gripped him tightly, needing to hold onto _something_ to maintain my sanity. Suddenly, he began to stroke at my neglected member, causing me to cry out loudly.

"T-Tai…! I'm gonna—AH!" I stuttered, but I came with a scream before I could finish speaking, my cum splattering against our stomachs and all over his hand. Tai bit down on my collarbone gently before thrusting one last time and coming with a groan, filling me with his hot seed. Once his orgasm had ended, Taichi cautiously pulled out, collapsing next to me with a grunt.

"That…was probably…the best fucking…I've given you…" my mate panted, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his bare chest. I thumped my fist lightly against his chest with a pout.

"Yeah, but it's only because I'm pregnant," I pointed out. "Wait for another couple of weeks, and then we'll see how much better the sex gets."

"Ah, 'cause you'll be showing more by then, huh?" he guessed. I nodded, and he chuckled. "I can't wait for it, then."

"Pervert," I grumbled.

"You know you love it," he smirked.

"True, but how, I don't know," I teased.

"Hey!" he pouted, and I looked up at him.

"I'm just kidding, Chi," I smiled, and he nodded, satisfied.

"That's what I thought," he murmured, and kissed me gently. I yawned when he pulled away, and he laughed softly. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Sounds good," I mumbled tiredly as the brunette pulled my comforter over us. I curled up against him, sighing, "Love you, Chi…"

"Love you, too, Yama," he whispered, kissing the top of my head between my ears. "Sleep tight."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'll do my damnedest to make the next chapter longer, I swear! Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked the lemon! By the way, the reason Matt will only be pregnant for 2 months is because that's about the gestation period for a wolf. R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now another small time skip! And another surprise for you all! It's gonna be in there somewhere, but it's gonna be obvious. I hope you all will like it! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 6

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

I sighed as I sat back on my bed, propping my legs up and rubbing my swollen stomach lightly. I was two weeks pregnant, and had two more weeks until Kuro showed up. Plus another month until I gave birth to the pup or pups I was carrying. I was worried shitless about Tai, and I didn't want him to be hurt. I know he wants to help, but I wasn't sure how he could other than support me through this whole ordeal. If I could change him into a wolf hybrid, I would, but I would be hesitant to do so because he would have to fight then.

A sudden knock on my door made me jump slightly because I hadn't heard anyone approach, and I called, "Come in." Uncle Michael opened the door and came inside, closing the door behind him softly.

"Hey Matt," he greeted with a small smile as he sat at the edge of my bed next to me. "What's on your mind?" I sighed internally; ever since I had become pregnant, my uncle had taken to checking in with me every other day.

"Not much, just worried about Tai," I murmured. At his inquiring look, I elaborated. "I know he wants to help, but I don't know how he can other than just supporting me. If I could, I would change him into a wolf hybrid, but I know it's not possible. Even if I could, I'd be hesitant because he'd have to fight with me against Kuro."

"…You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" my uncle asked. I nodded once, slowly. "Actually, Matt, there's one last thing I never told you, because I wasn't sure that you'd want to, but it is possible for you to change Tai." I looked at him sharply.

"Seriously?!" I yelped, feeling eager yet nervous about this new piece of info. "I'd love to! I just don't want him to be hurt…"

"He'll be okay," Michael assured me. "He's strong. To be honest, your mother was human when she and your father first met. Hiroaki eventually changed Natsuko into a wolf hybrid when she was tired of her home life, and she adapted well. I'm sure that Tai will, too. If you wish, you can change him. I've already discussed this with TK regarding Kari, and he refuses to change her unless she wants it. I told them both."

"I'll talk to Tai about it," I nodded. "Where is he? Can you bring him in?"

"He's out in the living room, playing a video game. I'll send him in," he smiled. "And whatever happens, Matt, respect his decision, okay?"

"I will," I promised, and he stepped out, closing my door behind him with a soft click. Shortly after, Tai came into my room, a curious expression on his face.

"Hey Yama, what's up?" he asked, sitting next to me on our shared bed. I took his hand and held it on my stomach, allowing him to rub it gently. "Michael told me you wanted to talk to me about something important."

"I do," I confirmed. I locked my sapphire gaze on his chocolate orbs, and questioned, "If given the chance, would you want to be a wolf hybrid?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation. "Why?"

"Because I can change you," I replied. Tai's eyes widened, but then he frowned in concern.

"How did you find out? And you obviously don't want to, so why ask me?" he said. My ears flattened against my head, and I sighed before speaking.

"First off, Michael told me," I told him. "Second, I know you want to help, and I talked with Michael while he was checking in with me. He suggested that I talk to you about it, and to respect your decision. And I do. I know you want to help, but all I ask is that you not do anything reckless when Kuro arrives. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I truly want to help more than just being here for support," the brunette agreed. "I love you, Yama, and I would do anything to protect you. I won't do anything reckless, I promise." I kissed him and then pulled back, positioning my fangs at his neck.

"Are you ready? I don't know what to expect because I've never done this before," I whispered against his skin.

"Don't worry about me so much, Yama," he assured me. "I'll be okay, as long as you stay with me."

"I will, I promise," I swore, and bit down on the tan skin of his neck hard enough to break skin. I kept going until I tasted blood, and then released him, wiping his blood from my mouth. I didn't want to taste him like this. Tai cried out from the sudden pain of my bite spreading through him, and started to fall over, but I was able to grab him before he could hit the floor. Carefully, I laid him out on our bed, curling up beside him and gripping his hand tightly as he shook and trembled from the agony. A rapid knock at my door had me raising my head and calling out, "Come in."

Kari and TK came into my room, their expressions worried. "What's going on, Matt?" my brother demanded.

"I've just changed Tai, and he's going through the changes right now," I murmured, my ears lowering with my anxiety.

"He wanted it, didn't he?" Kari questioned. I nodded, and she sighed. "I should have known he would."

"I'm sorry, Kari…" I apologized softly.

"Don't worry about it, Matt," she assured me. "He's been worried about you and the baby, and he's also wanted to help by more than just supporting you. He was feeling pretty useless."

"How long does the change go for?" I wondered aloud.

"It'll only last two days, but he'll be in pain the entire time until the venom from your bite starts to fade towards the end," Uncle Michael informed us as he joined TK and Kari by the door. "Sorry, but I heard when Tai cried out from being bitten."

"Wait a second, where's Aunt Elisa?" TK asked.

"She's trying to get a hold of a close old friend of your parents'," the older man explained. "She should be done soon." There was a call of Michael's name, and then Aunt Elisa appeared behind him.

"Just finished with Adam. He knows where Hiroaki and Natsuko are, and he's sending them our way," she grinned eagerly. "They'll be here in three days."

"Really?!" TK gasped, gaping at our aunt.

"Yep!" she nodded. "It turns out they've been hiding out in forests throughout Japan all these years, and even in close by neighboring countries. They've been keeping close but not too close for Kuro to become suspicious."

"Why didn't they ever visit, though?" I questioned, one ear folding back in confusion.

"Your father and I had agreed he and your mother wouldn't see you until the time was right, and now is definitely that time," Michael answered.

"I told Adam that Kuro is going to try and use you boys to get to them, and he informed them, so they're going to rush their way here," Elisa added. "Like I said before, they should be here in three days."

"Then they'll arrive a day after Tai's change is complete," I murmured.

"Oh, he's undergoing the change, huh? It's about damn time," she laughed lightly.

"You knew this was going to happen?" I demanded.

"Yes, of course! Taichi wanted to help, and it was obvious this would happen sometime," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to my mate, still holding the brunette's hand. Elisa looked at the others and ushered them out, whispering, "Let's leave these two be for a while."

Once they were gone and the door was shut, I kissed Tai gently on his temple. "Please come out of this okay," I breathed against his skin.

X*X(2 Days Later)X*X

Two whole days had passed since I had bitten Tai, and I hadn't left his side except to use the bathroom. Michael and Elisa would bring my meals in for me, but didn't say anything when they came in. They knew I wasn't up for talking. I sighed heavily; my eyes still closed, I snuggled closer to my mate, worried about him. He hadn't shown any signs of changing with the exception of the formation of his ears and tail. Suddenly, I heard his heartbeat pick up as the end of the changing process neared, and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm here, Tai, I promise," I whispered, gripping his hand firmly. There was a faint whimper from the brunette, so I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Tai's stiff form quivered from my touch, so I mumbled against his skin, "Don't hold your inner wolf back, Tai, it's going to be worse if you do."

When I said that, he relaxed immensely, and I raised my head, my ears flattened against my head worriedly, to watch him as he opened his eyes. Those bright chocolate orbs revealed themselves to me slowly, and blinked once before Tai tried to speak.

"Y…Yama?" he rasped, and I let out a happy whine as I hugged my mate tightly.

"Oh thank gods you're okay, Chi," I whimpered, tears of relief pricking at my eyes as I hugged him.

"Of course I am," Tai murmured, encircling his arms around my waist in return, and nuzzling his face into my hair. "I'm just thirsty right now." Smiling, I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottled water on there and handed it to him after opening it. He sucked down practically half the bottle before setting it back down on the table.

"Better?" I asked, smiling softly. He nodded and kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. The chaste kiss soon deepened, and then we parted after a minute, breathing hard. Out of nowhere, Tai jolted slightly with a gasp, and I knew he needed to get outside, and quick.

"Come on, let's go outside," I told him hurriedly, and carefully crawled out of bed, stretching as I started to head to the window. I climbed out the window, sitting on the edge and looking back to see Tai's anxious expression. "Don't worry, we're on the first floor, remember?"

"Right," he nodded, and I hopped out, landing with a soft thud on the grass and moving out of the way for my mate. He was quick to join me, looking at me with a grin. "So, how do I shift?"

"Just let out what you're holding back," I told him, and shifted into my own wolf form. After a few moments of concentration, Tai shifted into a large brown wolf, and he huffed as his front paws hit the ground. "Very good," I praised, smiling at him.

"Now what?" he questioned, blinking those chocolate orbs at me.

"We run," I smirked, and raced off into the forest. Tai was quick to follow, keeping pace with me with ease. Tai laughed in exhilaration as we ran side-by-side, and I grinned at him. "Having fun?" I chuckled, and he nodded.

"This is great! I don't know how I managed before!" he laughed loudly, a happy yip following his words. I smiled lightly at him, somewhat understanding. I was born a hybrid, so I couldn't quite understand what it meant to be human for so long without my inner wolf, but I knew how it felt to have to restrain that inner wolf.

Suddenly, a strange yet vaguely familiar scent assaulted my nostrils, and I skidded to a stop. Tai blew past me, but quickly rejoined me, a curious look on his face as his ears flattened out to the sides.

"What's wrong, Matt?" he asked. I pinned my ears back against my head and growled when I heard footsteps approaching. Tai tensed when he heard them as well, and stood close to me, the fur on the back of his neck rising with his agitation. The footsteps paused when they got close, though.

"Who's there?!" I barked after a few seconds, bristling in warning. I felt the faint stirrings of that fierce protective instinct a mother must feel for her pups, so I knew we were going to be in trouble if we tried to fight. A rustling answered me, and then a pair of larger wolves, one brown male and one a sandy blonde female, emerged from the brush. I stiffened at the sight of them. They seemed slightly familiar to me, but I couldn't place why; I had never met any other wolf hybrids except for TK and now Tai. I narrowed my eyes warily at the two newcomers.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at them. The brown one stepped forward slightly, his expression kind.

"Yamato, don't you recognize your own parents?" he asked, smiling softly. My jaw dropped and my ears perked up in my shock as I stared at them. Beside me, I could hear Tai gasp quietly.

"Wait…you're my…parents?" I questioned, watching them. The brunette nodded, still smiling warmly, and I looked at Tai, unsure of how to react. My mate nodded to me in encouragement, so I slowly approached my parents. My dad nuzzled me, and my mom joined us and nuzzled me gently as well.

"We've missed you and TK so much," Mom murmured, and pulled back to look at me properly. "You've grown so much, Yamato."

"Just call me Matt. TK calls me Yamato when I'm in trouble or if things are really serious," I told them. Dad laughed lightly at that, and then looked at Tai.

"And who's this?" he asked, studying the slightly smaller wolf.

"That's my mate, Taichi Kamiya," I replied, going to stand by him. "I imprinted on him about a month ago, when he was still human, and just changed him two days ago. His change completed today." Mom and Dad stared at me, stunned.

"…Maybe we should talk more when we get back to Michael and Elisa's house. There seems to be a lot going on," Mom suggested.

"Yes, and before you see me in human form and find out without me telling you…there's something else," I murmured. Glancing back at Tai, I said, "I'm pregnant."

A/N: How will Hiroaki and Natsuko react to Matt's news? Find out in the next chapter! R&R, peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, soooooo sorry about the late-as-hell updates, I've just been really busy with school and losing a bit of motivation for writing. But I'm gaining it back now! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Inner Wolf

Chapter 7

My parents gaped at me, stunned into silence. I lowered my ears, nervous as hell about their reaction. I didn't know what they were thinking, and I was dying to know. Finally, Dad spoke up.

"Well, it's not every day that you come home to the sons you left to close family members and find out that your oldest son is pregnant," he sighed. Looking at me, he said, "Don't worry, Matt. We're not mad at you. As long as you know you made the right choice, that's what matters."

"I did," I assured them. "I'm keeping them, that's for sure."

"Good to know," Mom smiled, and nuzzled me again. "Do you know how many you're expecting?"

"No idea, but it's gotta be more than one," I answered, and turned towards the house. "Let's talk more when we get back." Mom and Dad nodded in agreement, and Tai and I led the way back. When we reached the house, Michael, Elisa, TK, and Kari were waiting outside for us.

"Hiroaki! Natsuko!" Michael called, and my parents shifted back, giving a small greeting to my aunt and uncle before making a beeline to TK and Kari. Tai and I shifted back as well, standing back a little ways away.

"Takeru, do you recognize us?" Mom asked him.

"…Not physically, but I feel like I know you," he replied, and then it clicked. "Mom? Dad?" Dad laughed.

"You got it!" he chuckled. Mom enveloped my brother in a warm hug.

"We missed you and Matt so much," she murmured to him as Dad ruffled his hair and ears beneath his hat. TK gave a squeak and swatted his hands away.

"I'm surprised you two got here so quickly," Elisa commented after TK had introduced our parents to Kari. They took a liking to her right away. She and Michael began leading us all into the house.

"Well, we were already on our way here when we got the message, but we were taking our time to get here before that," Dad explained. "We didn't think Kuro would go as far as trying to find Matt and TK and then use them to find us."

"And as soon as we got the message, we picked up the pace and raced here as fast as we could," Mom added. "What we didn't expect was for our boys to have grown up so quickly." I blushed brightly as my aunt and uncle laughed a little.

"Well, they couldn't stay pups forever," Michael pointed out. "They had to grow up eventually."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Kuro?" Kari asked, speaking up.

"Yeah, we need a plan of attack," Tai agreed. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his hands on my swollen stomach. I blushed again, but leaned into the embrace. My parents smiled softly at my mate's show of affection, and then they addressed Kari's question.

"We have a few friends of ours in the area, and we're going to contact them. They know of our history with Kuro, and want to protect their family as well as ours," Dad told us all.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh, their names are Cloud, Zack, and Roxas," Mom answered. "We're going to contact them as soon as we can."

"Wait, you said they're a family, right?" I remembered. "Are they all males?"

"That's right. And Cloud and Zack's son, Roxas, is your age, Matt," Dad nodded. "He's kind of introverted, according to Cloud, but an excellent fighter."

"I'll go call them now," Mom said, and went to the house phone to call them. We patiently waited until she was back. "Cloud and Zack are willing to fight alongside us, and are bringing along Roxas and his mate, Axel. Cloud promised they would be here tomorrow by eight in the morning."

"Excellent," Michael grinned, clapping his hands together. "How does some dinner sound? I'm sure everyone's hungry." Right at that moment, my stomach growled, and there was a faint fluttering of movement beneath Tai's hands.

"Did they just…?" the brunette wondered quietly, nuzzling my cheek.

"Yeah, they just moved," I whispered, turning my head slightly to kiss him. He kissed my lips lightly, and then Mom darted over to me.

"They just moved?" she asked eagerly, and I nodded, blushing faintly. She pressed her hand to my swollen stomach gently, and then a pair of small kicks was felt from inside of me. Mom's face lit up when she felt them. "Oh, they're gonna be strong little pups. They seem healthy, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Mom," I mumbled, blushing to high hell.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll get used to it," she assured me, and I nodded once in understanding. Mom left to go join the others in the large kitchen, and the sounds of them starting dinner ensued. Tai and I sat down together on the loveseat, and I snuggled up to him as he held me.

"You okay, Yama?" he asked softly as I sighed.

"Yeah, just not looking forward to this fight," I replied. "I just want this whole ordeal to be over already…"

"Well, for it to be over, it has to start, right?" he pointed out, and I nodded. "Just try not to worry too much, Yama. Everything will be okay."

"All right, I trust you," I murmured, and gave a pleased noise as he kissed the top of my head between my ears. He nipped at the tips of my ears, and I closed my eyes, sighing in content.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" he whispered, his tone suggestive. My eyes snapped open, and I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Chi!" My family and your sister are right in the kitchen!" I hissed, but then I gasped as he kissed the back of my neck.

"I don't care," he breathed in my ear. "Kari knows how you got pregnant, and so does your family. It's no secret we've fucked."

"Ah…but…that doesn't mean they need to HEAR us," I argued.

"I still don't care…" he repeated.

"But I—ah!" I started to say, but gasped as he palmed my growing erection. I felt him smirk against my neck.

"I knew you would be hard," he growled smugly, a pleased sound rumbling in his chest.

"Sh-shut up…" I stuttered, but didn't protest as he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. Yes, it was basically our bedroom now, seeing as we shared the bed, and because of the fact that Taichi was living with us now. I knew I didn't have any choice in this, seeing as it was either let him fuck me into the mattress and relieve me of any and all sexual tension, or deny him and make him pout and sulk while I took a cold shower to rid myself of my erection. I'll take the first choice, thank you. Hopefully Tai won't have these sexual urges anymore for the rest of my pregnancy. I'd rather not embarrass the shit out of myself and my family.

Taichi laid me out on our bed, kissing, sucking, nipping, and licking my neck so as to leave his mark on me. When he reached my throat, he nipped at my jugular, and then sucked on it, _hard_, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Holy shit, Chi!" I moaned, gripping his shoulders.

"You liked that, huh?" the brunette smirked as he lifted his head to watch me with dark chocolate eyes.

"You realize that it's because you can't keep your hands off of me that I'm pregnant now, right?" I pointed out, a little breathless.

"Or rather, it's because I can't keep my dick out of you," he chuckled, and I spluttered, blushing bright red. Smacking his shoulder, I tugged at his shirt.

"Just hurry it up so no one knows we're fucking," I snapped, and he raised his arms so I could pull his shirt off. He did the same for me, and then pulled my pants and boxers off in one go.

"I think they'll notice when they hear you moaning beneath me," he replied, making me glare at him because I knew he was right.

"Do you even know how to behave around someone's parents?" I spat.

"Yeah, but I've never had a sexy boyfriend around during those times," he grinned cheekily. I pouted, and the clouding of lust in his eyes deepened, followed by a brief gleam of mischief. "Now that you're undressed, I gotta prep my puppy~" I growled at him irritably as he yanked off his own pants and boxers.

Taichi fished out the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer, and proceeded to prep me. As soon as I had adjusted to all three fingers, my mate withdrew them and quickly slicked up his hardened cock. Positioning himself at my entrance, he didn't wait before pressing into me. I tensed for a split second before relaxing at the familiar sensation of my mate filling me. Regardless, I couldn't help but gasp, though, at the size of him. I knew he was big, but was he this big last time, too? Must have been the change.

Tai was soon fully sheathed within me, but as he remained still so I could get used to the mass inside of me, I couldn't help but shift a tiny bit. My hips were quickly pinned to the mattress by strong, tanned hands.

"Don't. Move," he gritted out, clenching his teeth as he struggled to control his urge to just pound into me.

"Sorry," I whispered, my insides relaxing to allow me to adjust. Finally, I nodded once against the junction between his neck and shoulder, and he began to thrust. They were small, slow, and stiffly controlled thrusts, but he was trying to not hurt me, for which I was grateful. I choked on a breath of air and moaned, though, when the tip of his erection brushed against my prostate. "Th-there, Chi! Faster, p-please!" I whimpered, pulling myself closer by his shoulders.

"Gladly," he growled with a wolfish grin, and then proceeded to pound me into the mattress. I let out loud, uncontrollable moans, digging my nails deeper into his back every time he slammed into my prostate. Stars scattered across my vision each time, and he bit my collarbone with bruising pressure. I gave a pained yet pleasured cry, feeling like it couldn't get any better…and then he grabbed my achingly hard dick and began stroking at it. I howled with ecstasy, unable to control myself, and then released all over his hand without warning with a scream.

"Holy fuck, _Yama!_" Tai howled, and groaned loudly, biting down on my collarbone again as he came deep inside me, his cum filling me to the brim. I moaned as he came, barely registering the small thrusts he gave as he rode out his orgasm. Panting, the brunette pulled out, and for once, I didn't wince. I was starting to get used to this, and I don't know if that's good or bad. I decided to voice my thought, like an idiot.

"I think I'm starting to get used to this, and I don't know if that's good or bad," I breathed as I tried to catch my breath.

"I think it's good," Tai murmured as he turned so he was lying on his side. He pulled me close to his chest and added, "Besides, it means we can fuck more without you hurting so much afterwards." I could literally hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut. Up," I snapped, mortified. I knew it was too late to take this one back now, and now my parents, younger brother, aunt and uncle, and Kari had heard us loud and clear. Fuck me to tears… Actually, no. I take it back, I TAKE IT BACK! I'd rather Taichi not fuck me to tears, thank you very much. And as much as I love having sex with him, I'd rather do it when I know for sure we're home alone, and not within hearing range of our family.

A pair of soft thumps was felt from my abdomen, and my tail started to wag slowly. I reached down at the same time Tai did, and we both placed a hand on my swollen stomach.

"They're kicking again," my mate breathed in awe.

"Of course they are," I smiled softly. "They love the sound of their dad's voice."

"But they especially seem to love your post-coital voice," Taichi smirked, and I gaped at him, blushing bright red.

"You are so bad!" I said, shoving his chest playfully. "Just promise me you won't screw me while Mom and Dad's friends are visiting, please? I really would rather not be heard by our guests…"

"Ugh, fine…I won't, but promise me you won't be a tease, okay?" he pleaded, folding his ears back and giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

"I won't, I promise," I laughed lightly, and began to curl up against him. "I love you, Chi…" I sighed happily, closing my eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you, too, Yama," the brunette whispered, kissing my forehead, and held me close as he pulled the comforter over us. I fell asleep in Taichi's arms, sighing contentedly.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Aww, how sweet," an unfamiliar voice snickered. "I knew I smelled cum, though."

"Axel! Shut up!" a second unfamiliar voice snapped at the owner of the first. My head shot up from Tai's chest to glare at the intruders sleepily. A tall, lanky redheaded wolf hybrid with emerald green eyes and pale skin with two tattoos shaped like upside-down teardrops under his eyes stood in the doorway. He wore a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and a black t-shirt with a flaming wolf on it, as well as a smirk on his lips. He was accompanied by a shorter, spiky-haired, blonde wolf hybrid who was glaring at the redhead with sapphire blue eyes, similar to my own, and had lightly tanned skin. Not as dark as Taichi's, but it still made him look better than a deathly pale color. He wore black pants with cream coloring from the knees down, black and white converse, a black vest with white trimming, and a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist. He even had an X-shaped pendant as the charm for the zipper to his vest and a black finger guard and a white finger guard on his left index and middle finger.

"Do you mind?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Tai snarled, baring his teeth at them.

"We're leaving you be now, so please forgive us," the blonde said quickly, and punched the redhead in the shoulder to make him leave. "Come on, get out!"

"OW! All right, all right, I'm going, I'm going!" the tall wolf hybrid yelped, and fled from our room.

"Sorry about him. I'll leave you two be," the shorter one smiled apologetically, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck… I can't believe that…" I muttered, glaring at the wall. "We should get dressed and go out there."

"Yeah, I guess so," Taichi agreed grudgingly. "Though we should probably shower first so that redhead doesn't tease us about smelling cum anymore."

"Right. Let's shower together so we get done faster," I suggested, and he perked up at that.

"Sounds good to me," he purred, making me roll my eyes. Regardless, Tai carried me to our bathroom connected to our bedroom, where he proceeded to basically molest me in the shower. And by 'molest', I mean that he got me hard and then sucked me off. We took about 45 minutes in the shower due to his advances, and then got out, dried off, and quickly got dressed in clean clothes. We paused at the door before leaving.

"Ready to face the music?" I asked miserably. Taichi wrapped one arm around me and kissed the top of my head between my ears soothingly.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," he assured me, and I sighed.

"We'll see about that," I muttered, and we went out into the living room.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I need to end it here. Anyway, I giggled while writing the part where Axel and Roxas entered Matt and Tai's room. It was funny to me, okay? Anyhoo, R&R, peeps!


End file.
